Remembering
by kawaii-tenshi430
Summary: Its been 7 yrs since Sasuke left the village, Naruto and Sakura have grew up, they are 17 now. Both of them are anbu, it was Sakura's birthday and someone unexpected appear when she woke up in a old strange building.SakuSasu fic. Rated pg13 for safety.
1. Default Chapter

**DISCLAIMER: **I **DO NOT **own Naruto.. wish i did hope they aren't gonna end the series! PLEASE CONTINUE TT!!

Summary:Its been 7 yrs since Sasuke left the village, Naruto and Sakura have grew up, they are 17 now. Both of them are anbu, it was Sakura's birthday and someone unexpected appear when she woke up in a old strange building.

Saku/Sasu fic. Rated pg13 for safety.

CHAPTER 1: _Remember.._

Seven years passed since Sasuke left the village and had the huge fight with Naruto, Naruto was already a anbu trained who was trained very well by Jiraiya and Sakura was also a anbu who was trained by Tsunade. Both Naruto and Sakura are 17 now, all mature. Naruto is not as annoying to Sakura anymore and Sakura has matured but her mind still seems to be clinging onto someone.Up on a high cliff, a girl with pink her was looking around the village of Konoha.The wind brissled through her pink hair, she looked at Konoha, memories flashing through her head. She shook her head slightly trying to get the memories out of her head.

"Sakura-chan! Tanjobi..ometteto!" said Naruto with a big smile. Sakura looked around seeing Naruto in his anbu armor.

"naruto..thanks" smiled Sakura.

"everyone is meeting at Shinyo Resteraunt, 7:30pm to celebrate your birthday! Everybody is going to be there... Shikamaru..Ino..Chouji..Neji..Hinata...Kakashi-sensei..Tsunade-obaa-chan.." started Naruto while counting with his fingers.

"Aw..thanks.I'll come there.." sakura's smile faded. "but..i doubt "he" will be there"

Naruto stopped counting, and put a hand on sakura's shoulder.

"Sakura.. don't think of unhappy things"

Sakura smiled and said "Mm. I'm okay"

"Thats good, well i'm going to go now, Sakura-chan see you tonight!" Sakura waved goodbye, turned around and frowned.

"Sasuke..-kun" mumbled Sakura, her voice all shaky.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7:28 pm --- at Shinyo's Resteraunt

Everyone who was going to celebrate Sakura's birthday arrived at the resteraunt, except for Sakura. Everybody was having fun getting reunited with their friends, drinking happily waiting for the birthday girl. Finally cheers went on and everyone turned their heads around to see Sakura wearing white pants and slimy, silky pink shirt with cherry blossom pedals all around it. Her long hair was tied up in a bun, she smiled and waved at everyone. Everyone kept on saying "Ohh Sakura! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!",

"my you look so pretty!". Sakura got to her table where Naruto,Hinata,Shikarmaru, Neji, Tenten, Lee,Ino and Chouji sat."HAPPY BIRTHDAY" yelled her table.

"Maaa, Sakura.. your 18 now..!!!" said Ino. "Ya.. years past by so quickly don't they.." said Sakura.

"Sakura-san.. this is my present for you ! " cried Rock Lee.

"Thank you . Lee-san" smiled Sakura.

Lee was in a position where he thought Sakura was going to kiss her, everybody stared at him and Tenten grabbed him by the ear.

"itaiii!!!! TENTEN!" cried Lee. Everyone laughed.

The food came and everyone started eating.

Naruto caught a glimpse of Sakura while she was eating, he could tell that she still had something on her mind. and that something is Sasuke.

Kakashi and the other teachers plus Tsunade went to their table and gave Sakura her gift.

"Oh my! you didn't have to get anything for me .. sensei-tachi.. and hokage-sama.. You coming to this dinner is already a present" said Sakura.

"No.you must accept it" said all the teachers and tsunade.

Sakura sweatdropped and had no choice but to accept it.

"open it." said Kakashi.

Sakura nodded and looked for Kakashi's gift, since all of the presents were bunched up into a pile. Sakura found the present and opened it. It was a teardrop crystal necklace. She turned around a looked at Kakashi who was smiling gracefully under his mask. "Kakashi-sensei.. you..shouldn't..have.. i can't accept this..it must be expensive.."

"Sakura... if you don't want to make me mad..accept it.."

"but.. you could have just shown me your face as a present"

Everybody laughed.

"Haha..I would ..when i was still your sensei.. but not now. i'm aging haha.." Kakashi patted Sakura's head which make Sakura squint.

"Its only ..7 years.."

"7 years make a difference..."

"Well .. guess i"ll just open the rest at home.. Thank you everyone!" cried Sakura..

The cake came, and everyone started singing happy birthday to Sakura.

Sakura almost fell into tears when she saw how big and beautiful the cake was. There there were, the candles, the candles which you have to blow out after making a wish.

Those 7 years since Sasuke was gone, she would always make wishes that tell him to come back. Only come back, but this time it will be different.

When it was the time to blow the candles, Sakura closed her eyes, Naruto knew what she would be wishing for again this year.

_I wish..that Sasuke we knew would come back.. not the evil one..I want.the Sasuke who was in Team7.. the one who looked like he didnt care but he did._

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, bent down and blew out the candles.

Everyone clapped, ate cake and paid the bill.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everybody left and the bill was pretty big but everyone paid for their own food.

"Sakura-chan, you want me to walk you home?" said Naruto.

"Noo.I'm fine..Naruto. Thanks though. See you. Goodnight" said Sakura.

Naruto watched Sakura walk away by herself, "Goodnight" he said.

Little by little, Sakura grew weak, she couldn't move. The world was spinning around her, it suddenly became dark..a thud was heard. Sakura has been dozed with a needle. Two mysterious ninjas appeared and carried her into a old building.

Sakura slowly woke up to find herself tied up to a chair.

_This kind of thing won't be hard for me.._

a kunai dropped from her arm sleeve and she cut the rope. The mysterious ninja from yesterday appeared.

"Where do you think your going?!" yelled the ninja.

"Maybe I should ask you .. WHAT do you think your doing?!" yelled Sakura, as she ran toward the ninja.

The ninja performed a jutsu that tied Sakura to a wall. Its web! Its the guy who is one of Orochimaru's followers.

The guy with the 8 arms! "Well well, not so tough are we now" said Kidoumaru. Sakura gave him a smirk and did a one hand jutsu and fire blasted from her body melting the webs. Sakura disappeared infront of Kidoumaru and smashed his head with a hard kick. He hit the wall and stumbled onto the ground, he got knocked out. Sakura headed out for the door until a man who looked awfully familiar appeared infront of her. _Those eyes.. it can't be.. its SHARIGHAN!_.

"Sasuke...-kun?

"Sakura.." said the man in husky and dark voice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A:N/ hehehe hope you guys liked this chapter! its quite long lol XD .. what would Sakura do!? ? ?stay tune for next ch!


	2. Change is not always good

**NSORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A LONG TIME!! .. I got lazy .. really lazy .. here's the continuation! **

**--------------------------------------**

The guy with the 8 arms! "Well well, not so tough are we now" said Kidoumaru. Sakura gave him a smirk and did a one hand jutsu and fire blasted from her body melting the webs. Sakura disappeared infront of Kidoumaru and smashed his head with a hard kick. He hit the wall and stumbled onto the ground, he got knocked out. Sakura headed out for the door until a man who looked awfully familiar appeared infront of her. _Those eyes.. it can't be.. its SHARIGHAN!_.

"Sasuke...-kun?

"Sakura.." said the man in husky and dark voice

**--------------------------------------**

**--------------------------------------**

**CH 2 – Change is not always good…**

Sakura, trembled by the appearance of her former team-mate screamed out "Why…Why did you leave…after all these year". Sasuke kept his head low, a smirk appeared on his evil face.

"Why wouldn't I leave? I finally had my revenge. It was good. It doesn't matter anymore!"

"..Revenge.. Ha.. Did you really feel happy about killing the last family member you had left in this world, Sasuke?" laughed Sakura, with tears in her eyes.

"….'

"That's what I thought Sasuke…" yelled Sakura.

"shut up…" said Sasuke quietly

"why did you ever leave… many people have got hurt badly just because of you!"

"shut up…" said Sasuke more loudly.

"It's all your fault Sasuke!!!"

"SHUT UP!!" yelled Sasuke, as he activated his sharighan and pinned Sakura to the wall. Anger filled his eyes, Sakura trembled with fear.

"You really think I would not kill you? You're wrong then…"

Sasuke started to stare right into Sakura's eyes.

_Oh..No..not that..!!!.. I musn't look in his eyes!_ Thought Sakura, she remembered when Itachi came to look for Naruto, 17 years ago. He used a genjustsu on Sasuke.

Sakura shut her eyes tightly, she heard Sasuke went "tchh" and felt a great pain in her stomach, opening her eyes she realized that Sasuke kicked her. She fell to the ground, clutching onto her stomach.

_That kick…was filled with charka….argh.._ thought Sakura.

"Ha, it seems you are still as weak as ever, Sakura."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke and said "you're wrong."

Sakura teleported to somewhere else with a jutsu, but she couldn't teleport far, the kick before had injured her badly.

_Damn…I need to think of a way to escape!.._

Sasuke stood in the same place, and slowly walked around the building.

"Sakura.. I know your still in here."

Sasuke's voice made Sakura tremble, he changed so much. This wasn't the Sasuke she knew before. Even though on the outside, Sasuke seemed like a cold and heartless brat, she did know there was something more in him. A caring and loving side, but everything was just ruined because of Itachi.

The sounds of Sasuke's footsteps are getting closer, Sakura knew she had no more place to run. The kick was too much for her. Yet, she can never hurt the guy she loved.

"Sakura" said Sasuke while he bent down to her.

Sakura kept a emotionless face to him.

Sasuke performed a binding jutsu on Sakura, making her unable to move.

"Do you want to know why I brought you here, Sakura" said Sasuke as he leaned closer to Sakura, touching her pink silky hair.

Sakura didn't care anymore, she wanted to leave.

"I needed a person for the Uchiha Restoration."

There was yet no surprisement in Sakura's eyes, she always knew in Sasuke's life there was two main goals: 1) Kill Itachi, 2) restore the uchiha clan.

"…..just go outside and pick a girl, why did it have to be me" said Sakura.

"So you can feel the feeling of being betrayed by me" mumbled sasuke.

_This is revenge on me? I never done anything to him…._

Sasuke dragged Sakura off the ground and dragged her outside the building.

_Why. Sasuke? .. why .. did you change so much_…

Tears flowed her eyes and pain was surging on her arm.

"let go.." mumbled Sakura.

"LET GO! I can walk by myself, KAIf" yelled Sakura as she dispelled the binding jutsu. Sasuke showed a little amazement in his eyes. _Why didn't she dispelled it earlier?_

Sakura slowly walked, her arm clutching the arm Sasuke was dragging on.

A.NHOPE YOU Liked It! Yes.. I know I had to make .. Sasuke ..a bit..-o-..ya.. cha.. he's evil okay! Shut up xD ..heehehehe


	3. Lust

**Remembering Chapter 3**

Sakura walked slowly forward while she clutched her injured arm. Sasuke eyed at her suspiciously and he appeared to have an evil smirk on his face. Suddenly in a blink of an eye, he was in front of her. Sakura glared at him, her eyes filled with anger, pain and fear. Sasuke took this opportunity and used his sharingan on her. Sakura fainted and Sasuke caught her in his arms and he slowly carried her to his mansion in his arms.

As Sakura woke up, her eyes scanned the anonymous room.

_Where am I? _thought Sakura. She looked at her arm, the one which Sasuke pulled on forcefully. Her eyes began to fill with tears, and it started dripping from her face. She heard footsteps and jerked in the bed, staring at the door. The knob was slowly opening and there stood, the man who she was pondering over for years, and the man who abandoned his village, and also the man whom caused her broken heart. Her face turned from sadness into anger.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" shouted Sakura. Of course, she knew what he wanted; revival of his clan. And to get what he wanted, his only requirement is a woman.

"A child of my own" said Sasuke as he smiled.

"Get away from me!" cried Sakura.

Sasuke began approaching her slowly and he climbed onto the bed, which made Sakura move back.

"I thought this was what you want" said Sasuke, with the lust in his voice.

"… you aren't the Sasuke I know…" cried Sakura.

Sasuke continued smiling, slowly moving his face near her neck.

Sakura gasped and started losing control, Sasuke whispered "I want you…" in her ear and started kissing her neck. Sakura gripped onto Sasuke's shirt and pushed him away with tears in her eyes.

"Stop it! Leave me alone…"

"I can't do that, I _need_ you" He grabbed both of her wrists and spreaded her legs with his knee and Sakura screamed "No! Don't… Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke grabbed a glass of liquid, and poured it in his mouth. He forcefully kissed Sakura on the lips and transferred the liquid into Sakura. At that moment, Sakura felt numb and dizzy, she had lost all her control. Images of the old Sasuke she knew, popped in her head and in her imagination, Sasuke was facing her, the kindness in his eyes. She cupped Sasuke's face with her hands and leaned in to kiss him and he gracefully returned the kiss to her. The kiss got more passionate and clothes were scattered all over the floor and screams of pains started turning into screams of pleasures.

When Sakura snapped back to reality, she found a sweaty Sasuke on her naked chest. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her southern region. She started crying in pain. Sasuke got up and saw that his drug worked perfectly.

"We…You…Didn't." mumbled Sakura softly.

"Yes we did, the drug made you numb and dizzy and you were in your own imagination. I guess it worked perfectly." said Sasuke.

"..You..Rapist!" cried Sakura.

"Not necessarily, you enjoyed it. You kept on moaning in my ears" smirked Sasuke.

Sakura pulled up the covers and threw the pillows at Sasuke.

"GET OUT!" cried Sakura.

"As you please, but I'll return again tomorrow night" smirked Sasuke.

As Sasuke left the room, Sakura cried and sobbed in the pillows.

…_Why did this have to happen to me…_


	4. Chapter 4

A Slap Back Into Reality

A.N:: sorry for not updating for like 2 years haha.. since people RECENTLY read the story again.. I guess I'll just do a short chapter. Don't expect too much though lol.

Silence and the scent of sex lingered the room. Sakura looked around the room.

_I have to get out of here… His reappearance doesn't change anything anymore… I regret ever wishing him to come back.. He's not the Sasuke-kun I know anymore._

Tear drops roll down her cheek and soaks into the mattress. Sakura clenches onto the sheets, feeling so frustrated, confused and hurt. She gets up, puts her legs on the side of the bed, and tries to get up. Her legs and knees shook from the sharp pain below her abdomen. The pain did not subside; she grabbed onto her lower abdomen and sank to the floor pulling the blanket off the bed with her. She bit her lip as she groaned in pain. Her eyes widened when she saw the amount of blood that was on the white bed sheet.

_That bastard…_

Tears continued to fall from her face as she began to remember fragments of what happened yesterday.

She remembers Sasuke feeding her some drug, stimulating her sexual hormones and forming a hallucination in her mind. Bit by bit, she remembers the rhythmic penetration, the volume of her moans and screams and the amount of pain and pleasure she felt.

Sakura lowered her head, hugging her legs, sobbing in the hollow big room.

Suddenly, the door opens and a girl with a tight black ninja suit forcefully grabs Sakura by her long pink hair and whams her head against the wall.

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN TOUCH SASUKE-SAMA YOU FILTHY WHORE!" yelled the ninja.

The weak and vulnerable Sakura struggled to free herself from the girl. However, the room prevented her from using any ninja jutsu. Sakura was helpless.

The ninja continued to beat up the Sakura who could barely defend herself.

Blood colored the floor, and Sakura's world began to turn black. The last thing she remembers seeing is the girl yelling at her and a man with red eyes was behind her getting ready to knock her out.

_Sasuke-kun?_


End file.
